


Chasing Storms

by HadesHimbo



Series: Chasing Storms [1]
Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Being interrupted and embarrassed, Birdie - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Couldn't find a spicy fic of the bois so I made one myself, First Time, Handies, I spent too much time looking up aarakocra anatomy, M/M, Praise, Pre established relationship, Quill is kinda touch starved, This is a one shot kids!, and processing, bird peen, bois being awkward, boyfriends being boyfriends, gang on their way to the valley of storms, its kinda soft smut, love and affection, no hardcore shit here ya sickos, nothing makes things hotter than the fear of maybe death, so here it is, theres a first time for everything, this is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo
Summary: The night before the storm chaser arrives in the Valley, 'secret' boyfriends Quill and Lucius think about the next day and meet each other in the night to 'talk'Hijinks ensues...
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Series: Chasing Storms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Chasing Storms

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS TERRIBLE ONE-SHOT FIC INCLUDES LUCIUS AND QUILL DOING STUFF. LIKE HANDIES AND WHAT NOT. WITH QUILL RECEIVING. IF YOU AINT READY FOR THAT DON'T READ IT.
> 
> So, since I have nothing better to do locked away in these troubling times, here's an almost kind of soft fic about Birdie and the Captain getting emotional and saucy before they fight a dragon the next day.

Storms rocked through the hull of the storm chaser. Rain hammered so hard against the top deck if Quill didn't know better he would have thought they were under enemy fire. But no, it was just the storm. Through the port side windows, Quill watched lightning streak through the pitch-black sky, followed by a rolling roar of thunder that shook the planks and, to an extent, himself. He wasn't the same messenger in training who was torn from the sky and the life he thought he would have, not any more. Now he was the chosen champion of H'espa, surrounded by friends and a crew and... and Lucius. Staring up at the ceiling to his quarters, Quill remained almost motionless in bed, sinking down into a bit, as lightning flashed outside his window, illuminating his face in its flash. They had been keeping things quiet between them, mostly so they could figure it out. Quill knew the rest of the crew weren't stupid: Nova was too smart not to notice, Alia wasn't smart but she would be able to tell soon enough and Sentry was really good with people. The thought of it all coming out made Quill's stomach turn a bit (although that may have been the turbulence) mostly for the mountain of prying questions that may soon pile on. But he was really happy with Lucius. 

Quill had a feeling something was going to happen just after the City of Glass, the way he looked at him as they traversed the ruined city, leading Herald back to the storm chaser. The sparkle that burst into his eyes as he Quill walked on the other side of Sentry... it was, magical. Well, not actually magical, but you know, the kind of magic you can't conjure with spell slots and components. He couldn't see himself, but he could feel himself looking back at the high elf much the same. But even before their battle with the corrupted Herald, Quill had stirrings. The way Lucius wrapped his arms around him once he was back, how much he put into bringing him back, how he was always there when he needed a shoulder or someone to talk to. He trusted him... and well, he loved him. So when Lucius called Quill into the meeting room after the City of Glass to talk over their next move, Quill might have expected something, but he sure didn't expect the formal almost court like way Lucius 'confidently' asked him to be his boyfriend. He could tell he was nervous, and heck, he was too. The first time he had let anyone that close to him personally but, he couldn't help but smile back as he somewhat nervously reaffirmed his feelings for his high elf friend... well, now high elf boyfriend.

The adjustment period was... weird. At first, they just tried to act like nothing had changed, cause not much had, they just acknowledged their feelings for each other. Sometimes they would hold hands under the ready room table when they got a chance, a catch loving glances at the meetings. But not wanting to give anything away was leading to less and less time between the two. Soon enough they were walking the halls, together, Quill was teaching Lucius how to chart a course on his maps, Lucius would teach him about Gusthaven fashion and which fork to use for which course. It was all just so they could spend time together and nothing had ever felt better: laughing and smiling with his boyfriend.

Thunder ripped through the stormy sky as the Storm chaser rested in a rather large cave in the mountains, just a way outside the valley. Quill couldn't sleep, not like this, not with a constant reminder of their imminent battle looming ever-present over him. Eventually, he dragged his body off of the bed and fetched a candle, lighting it with his last match, basking his map filled room in a warm glow. For a while, he sat staring at the maps, piled up on the large wooden table, alas not even they could distract him. What course did he have to chart? they were going into the valley where it had all began, where he was shot from the sky and shamed from his family and home and now here they were about to use Alia as a lightning rod, plunging straight back into it to fight a freaking actual dragon. Quill's breath caught at the back of his throat as it all sunk in. This could be it. He didn't want to think it, but this could be the end of it all if he wasn't careful. He needed a mug of water. He placed the dish with the wilting candle atop it so he could open the door and, hopefully quietly, make his way down to the kitchen. But it was as he opened the door, turning back to pick up his candle that he turned back to a hand tapping against his chest. Lucius' hand. The captain stood before the doorway in his satin pyjamas, not needing to carry his own candle, cause dark vision.

"Birdi- Qui- Quater master Quill"

"Luc- Captain." Why was he here? Had something happened while he lay awake in bed? No. This wasn't a business visit.

"Do you mind if I come in, the halls are awfully chilly." Lucius spoke in hushed tones, leaning closer to Quill who promptly let him in his room, silently shutting the wooden door behind him.

"Lucius, is everything okay?" Quill asked, setting the candle down on his writing desk, piled high with blank parchment and inkwells as well as some of his old feathers, fashioned into quills. One of the perks of being an Aarackora he supposed. 

"Everything is fine birdie, as far as I know, we are not under attack and Nova isn't messing with Strabane tech that could explode at any minute." Lucius rattled as he slowly paced the room, looking around the room before back at Quill still standing there in his nightshirt, plain beige colour with a few buttons near the neck.

"I've just come to see my boyfriend." He admitted and Quill metaphorically kicked himself. Of course, there didn't need to be an emergency for Lucius to come and see him. Quill sat back down on the bed looking over at him with a small smile. 

"I don't have much to offer food or drink wise."

"Birdie, I didn't come for that, I came for you." Lucius' voice was soft, like a pillow made from a cloud. Too soft. His hands gently cupped Quill's face, tilting his head up at him, standing before him, ruffling the feathers between his fingers. Quill found himself leaning into the soft palms of his partner, gently rubbing his face. It was nice, distracting him from the lightning that flashed outside, illuminating their forms in its light. 

"Are you okay, I honestly didn't expect to find you awake."

Quill paused and looked down at his wing, claws tapping at his leg.

"I'm okay, just couldn't sleep." He admitted looking back up at Lucius: hair having grown just enough to kiss his shoulders, although he had tucked a majority of it behind his elongated ears.

"Nervous?"

"Kind of." Lucius sat himself down on the bed next to his birdie boyfriend and gently, wrapped a hand around the others.

"Do you want to talk about it, because we can just sit here and cuddle if you want." Lucius was always a kind person, but there was something about how close they were now, which made the kindness just that bit more warming. Quill slumped his head onto Lucius' shoulder.

"It's just, a tad terrifying, going back to where it all started and finding out there's a big dragon there causing all the problems..."

"Yes, I could definitely see why." Lucius paused and moved away, causing Quill to fall just a bit but he caught himself. Lucius sat cross-legged on the bed opposite Quill, taking his claw softly, rubbing it between his hands.

"But this time you have us, the crew, your friends and me..." He smiled at his wonderfully smart and handsome boyfriend for what might be considered a bit too long. 

"You're not alone, we all have your back, Birdie." 

"I just don't want to see any of you..." Quill looked away. The worst thing he could imagine was someone getting hurt or worse because he brought them there. Lucius gently ran a hand up his shirt, he instantly thought he would have to secure him one that wasn't made of scratchy material, to his chin, once again cupping his boyfriends face in his hands.

"Quill, darling, you have done so much for everyone here. You fought beak and claw to bring Sentry back and help her reach the prime, you helped me at Gusthaven... you have helped everyone here. For once, let us help you." Quill gently placed a kiss atop the tip of his beak, pressing their foreheads together. 

"We made it out of all of those situations and recovered from the close calls... because we have each other, and as long as we have each other, there's nothing we can't do, okay." He smiled looking into his eyes. The eye of the storm was seemingly endless, an endless void of swirling clouds and sparking lighting (although Lucius noticed there was much more lightning crashing around than usual.) Quill knew he was right, they all threw themselves into life-threatening situations for each other regularly. This was no different. Not really. 

"The curse of overthinking everything I suppose." Quill chuckled. Silence enveloped the room, not a word spoken between them. The rain continued to pitter-patter against the wood, thunder continued to crash around them but it all might as well have been white noise as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Lucius?"

"Yes Birdie"

"I love you..." 

"Love you too Birdie." He spoke in the smooth loving voice that could cause Quill to melt, and that's what it did. He couldn't help but lean closer to Lucius as he wrapped his arms around him. An awkward flustered aura gripped the room, Quill could feel it, Lucius could feel it. 

"I really wish I could kiss you... properly." Quill spoke, somewhat hushed and flustered. He loved Lucius, but there were certain limitations on how affection they could be with each other purely from a biological standpoint. Quill kisses would be more like him pecking at Lucius face with the tip of his beak. 

"Stupid beak." He huffed, only to be surprised as Lucius' hands slowly dragged across his shirt and feathers to tilt his head up and place a hand on his chest.

"Well.. we, I mean, we could always do other stuff." Lucius grew increasingly red, adverting his eyes from Quill, who was trying to process this. Then... then it hit. His eyes went wide as he tried to catch Lucius' eyes, still adverted nervously. If Aarackora could blush, he would be bright red.

"Are you sure?" Quill's voice was equally nervous. He wouldn't say this was unwelcome, the thought had crossed his mind during the night occasionally, but now that it was here, staring him in the face, he felt a little ill-prepared.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." The confidence in Lucius' voice cracked occasionally, revealing his nerves. This was a first, and he loved Quill with all his elven heart and he just wanted to be close to his boyfriend and make him feel good and and and... his head was spinning, trying not to mount too much pressure on himself.

"Do you... um, do you know how we work." He asked sheepishly. This kind of intimacy was new, and with another Aarackroa it might be a tad easier, but a beautiful high elf might have a bit of a tougher time.

"Vaguely, I used Novas library card to do some... research, but I'm not what you would call, educated," Lucius admitted, moving his hands up to the three mismatched buttons on Quill's shirt, waiting for a sign to take the plunge. Quill gently nodded, soon enough Lucius gently popped each button until his nightshirt was more open, a plume of feathers bursting out. He couldn't help but smile, gently stroking the feathers. Quill sucked in a bit of air as he felt Lucius gently pull his shirt off until he was a somewhat fluffy naked birdie sat on the bed opposite his boyfriend. Slowly, his hands trailed down his chest: smooth fingers gliding over each ruffle and feather they could on the way down. It felt so intense, well initially. At first, the feeling was overwhelming, Lucius well kept hands running all over his body felt like being shocked in the best way it could ever possibly be, but soon the new shocks mellowed and he couldn't help but melt before his boyfriend, gently peppering his jaw with kisses and fanning his hands down to his pelvic region. A short staggered breath left his mouth as Lucius' hands gently burrowed into the thick clumps of feathers below his waist, admittedly a bit lost.

After a while, Quill cautiously brought his claw up to Lucius' hand. They instantly locked eyes. Quill was clearly flustered, but not in a bad way, small shallow breaths occasionally slipped from between his break as his eyes remained transfixed on Lucius. On the other hand, Lucius had to occasionally look away to see where his hands were going but between then, he couldn't stop caressing Quill's neck and lining his jaw with gentle kisses. Their bodies almost frozen, Quill lead Lucius hand through the thick feathery forest, weaving further down until Lucius hand sunk a bit more into the feathery depths until he felt something not covered in feathers, something warm, tucked away. As soon as Lucius, admittedly cold, fingers grazed the edge, Quill's beak instantly clamped shut as he stifled a squeak. Everything stopped.

"Is this okay?" Lucius asked, genuinely concerned and hoping he didn't just cross a line.

Quill nodded.

"Just, um, be gentle... it's been a while." He admitted somewhat shameful, although he was instantly distracted as Lucius continued the gentle love pecks across his beak and neck as his hand gently coaked Quill's penis out of its feathers: mostly with gently rubs of his slowly warming hands. It was a lot, someone touching him that way for the first time. Quill couldn't help but lean back against Lucius, eyes half-lidded as he indulged in the others touch, slowly drawing him out. Once half of it had been gently teased out, Quill already melting into Lucius, he took a bold step and slowly curled his fingers around the width and brought it close to his palm. Quill instantly froze, words catching in the back of his throat and he tried his hardest to be quiet, cause, after all, they were still on the airship.

"Is that a bit much?" Lucius gently asked slowing his hands moment to a crawl. Quill shook his head. This was it, heaven. He had been beyond the cradle himself, but not even the other side could cause his mind to melt and skin to jump with pleasure the way Lucius was doing. 

"I love you so much..."

"Love you too Birdie, just tell me if you want to stop." Lucius spoke gently from behind him, as he slowly continued running his hands up and down the warm appendage as it slowly emerged from the tufts of feathers: a good-sized cock, pale pink in colour, curving upwards and growing thinner and pointed as it reached the tip. Quill wasn't sure if he ever wanted him to stop at this rate and he had only palmed him. Once it was all out in the open, Quill couldn't help but let a soft airy moan escape past his beak. That sound, the sound of his boyfriend happily enjoy himself was sweet music to Lucius' ears.

"You're amazing Quill." The compliment was soft and since. Quill was about to reply but as Lucius' hand started to pump up and down his length, he quickly shut his beak for the fear of waking up Nova, whose room was next door. Ideally, they would be doing this while everyone else was off the ship, or, perhaps not on the ship, perhaps the secret base in Gusthaven or they could share an inn room further away from the others and others and... Quill felt too good to continue to try and think up other locations for them to be intimate so they could make a shred more noise. So it continued: Lucius was cautious to a degree. He had a vague idea what he was doing, from personal experience but his anatomy differed so much from Quill's that the took it slow, testing the waters as his hand worked the entire length from the feather-covered base to the pointed tip. Words couldn't describe how happy Lucius was, watching Quill melt away in pure pleasure as he kissed him all over, watching his claw scrunch up the sheets under him, talons almost scratching at the flooring.

"Ahh, Lu-Lucius." A quiet drawn-out moan spilt from his lips as his soft palms ran over the tip before twisting back down. That was it, Lucius accepted his death if he were to die at the hands of the storm dragon he could die happy after hearing the choir of angels that was Quills sounds during intimacy. Of course, he hoped he didn't die and that he could continue holding Quill like this and hearing his sounds for many more years to come. The low hum of moans and drawn out breaths filled the room, the duo basked in the light of the raging storm and wilting candle, as feathers met elven skin over and over.

"So beautiful," Lucius whispered removing his hand occasionally to instead gently run a finger or two up and down the shaft, not only for his own curiosity but to also offer a bit of a reprieve to his partner with something much softer but even that cause sparks to tingle through Quill's spine. Half lidded eyes were stuck staring at the ceiling, except this time, Quill was wrapped up in Lucius' touch, and he couldn't be happier. He still wanted to kiss Lucius like how most humanoids would but for now, his gentle exchange between the two was enough, enough to cause his voice to spike occasionally.

"Quill, darling." Lucius' hand movements were gentle if growing firmer over time, squeezing it and rolling it around in his palm, which Quill wouldn't complain about.

"y-yes." His voice cracked, almost turning into a squawk as one particular hand stroke felt a bit more intense.

"Can I try something?" 

Quill thought...

"You're not gonna fry and eat me are you." Joking half out of breath, a call back to a bit of a reoccurring joke but Lucius paused as if to genuinely think about it.

"Not exactly." Gently, skating his hands away from Quill's cock back up to his chest, as he chuckled awkwardly, Lucius smiled and wiggled out from under Quill and stood in front of him.

"Okay..." Quill couldn't tell what was going through his captain's head. Lucius stood before him, slowly unbuttoning his satin pyjamas and Quill flushed at the sight. He had occasionally glanced looks when they shared rooms or when they dove through the ocean fighting sahuagin, but now, it was like something else. The slightly athletic form shimmering in the light of the storm as the satin shirt was slowly removed and placed on the bed behind. Quill couldn't help but touch. He gently ran a claw lightly across Lucius faint abs, feeling his heart flutter while almost completely oblivious to Lucius slowly wiggling off his pyjama bottoms to stand before Quill only in his silky purple undies. Once again, if Quill could, he would burst out into a flustered red-faced fit.

"Woah, okay." Quill was a tad overwhelmed but he soaked in every sight before him, nerves rattling his voice just a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"No, your just, really pretty."

"Why thank you birdie~" Lucius purred, a smile creaking on to his face as a hand reached down and gently stroked the underside of the shaft with a few fingers, looking down at Quill, who instantly sucked a breath in. Lucius watched Quill's face, slowly weaving his hand all over him, carefully listening to the whimpers and gentle moans before they faded behind the crash of thunder ripping through the door. Slowly, he moved down to kneel before Quill, gently squeezing his cock. Quill tilted his head back in pleasure but just as his eyes began to close, the soft warmth of Lucius' hand sending sparks up his spine, something new ran the length of his cock, his legs quiver and his head snapping back to look down at the high elf, whom had brought Quill to his mouth and slowly ran his tongue from base to tip.

"Oh wow." This sensation was... foreign but far from unpleasant. The feeling of Lucius' mouth wrapping around his cock almost overwhelmed him and a particularly loud moan spilt from his beak, hunching forward slightly, claws only shredding the bedding underneath.

"F-uck, Lucius." He moaned, bringing his wing in front of his beak. It was cute, at least Lucius thought, how sensitive he was, a tad starved of touch and now melting in his embrace. After a moment for Quill to process his cock slowly sinking further into Lucius mouth and the sensation that crashed into him as a tidal wave crashed into a beach, he relaxed. Lucius took the time to bunch up his hair into a loose bun. Quill, personally found that very hot for a reason he couldn't put into words, although putting anything into words at the moment was proving particularly challenging. 

"Lu-" Words were proving especially hard.

Part of him couldn't help but smile. Lucius loved Quill, with all his heart, and seeing him enjoying himself so much just tickled an itch he didn't know he had. Quill squawk a moan out as Lucius began to gently bob his head up and down, admittedly almost losing it. 

"Lu-cuis, I l-so mucaaah, damn." Quill moaned, as much as he wanted to look down at Lucius, his legs were slowly turning to jelly and the pleasure sparking through his spine was too overwhelming too not just lay there and live in this sensation. His breath was hitched in a flustered feverish pace as his boyfriend continued bobbing his head up and down, twisting just a bit so his tongue coiled and slathered along every inch it could. It almost seemed like Quill had forgotten about being quiet, moans slipping out to fill the room while nervously hoping rain and thunder masked the sounds pouring from his room. Lucius hands gently ran down Quill's thighs, stroking inside of them and it was just another layer of pleasure to melt in. He loved him. He loved him so much. The night grew shorter yet the storm stayed raging and Lucius stayed wrapped around Quill, gently bobbing his head halfway on to the others cock to the symphony of pleasure of his quartermaster. 

With heavy, panting breath, Quill finally mustered the courage to at least sit up, although his bones quacked with pleasure, Lucius taking him deeper. For the few seconds between pleasure and the next wave that would wash over him, he had a nervous thought, which as soon as another wave came crashing over, he decided to commit to. Slowly pulling up to go back down, Lucius felt something atop his head and he saw Quill's claw gently placed there, the quartermaster looking away somewhat embarrassed at his actions but it just earned a smile from his captain. Lucius gently sank to the base with a smile and the way Quill almost shook when his lips grazed the base was priceless. This was the perfect moment, him and his boyfriend, sharing an intimate moment aborad his ship.

"Hey, Luci-cius... I'm close." Quill panted, head tilted back again although it couldn't stay there long, watching Lucius was insanely hot. In response, Lucius sped up a bit, he didn't want Quill to plateau so close to the especially on their first time, so he ramped it up a bit, taking him from tip to base each time. It didn't take long for Quill to call out his name and finish: coming in Lucius' mouth as he remained wrapped around his cock. Quill road out the pleasure until he was nothing but a gooey pile of feathers splayed on the bed. While Quill recovered, chest pitching with breath rugged, Lucius took a moment to not only process what had happened but the taste of it all. It was... unique, he might even say an acquired taste, but it wasn't bad, most certainly not. After mildly recovering, Quill looked down, expecting to see Lucius cleaning his mouth out he instead watched as he swallowed it and then turned to look at him, smiling. Quill fell back down onto the bed, wing loosely thrown over his face.

"Birdie?" Lucius called out softly, a bit concerned, clambering back on to the bed. Gently, he removed Quills wing to look down at him, staring up at the ceiling, tears slowly falling down the side of his face, seemingly unnoticed by him.

"Goodness, Quill are you okay?" Lucius asked, genuinely concerned he had maybe moved too fast, that Quill was regretting it all now. A thumb gently ran under his eyes to wipe away the tears while he waited for his response, only growing more anxious the longer Quill was silent.

"I love you... like so much" a cheery smile curled onto his beak as he leaned up to peck his partner's soft lip with his beak. Lucius very audibly let out a sigh of relief that all was well.

"I'm more to okay, that was just a lot, but it was so good." After a while, Quill moved his entire form back on the bed, where he had started the knight, the only difference now that he was naked and there was an almost half-naked Lucius half leaning over him. A marked improvement. 

"Are you sure, I didn't go too far did I?"

"Lucius... you were amazing."

"As were you birdie." He smiled leaning down a bit more to pepper kisses along his beak, much to Quill's approval. 

"Can, well-" After a bit of smooching and just laying there Quill pipped up.

"Can I do you, I feel like it wouldn't be fair."

"Why Quill, but what about..." Lucius pointed to his mouth, a bit cautious about Quill's beak since he very much liked his nether regions staying attached.

"I'll be careful, I promise." He reassured him and nuzzled against his neck. Quill didn't really have lips, so nuzzling against his significant other would have to be the alternative, although Lucius would never complain about his fluffy birdie nuzzling up to him.

"Okay birdie."

The Storm eventually woke Nova up. Rolling out of bed, cloudly hair a fluffy mess. She didn't know the time, but she knew she needed a drink. Fetching Tiangong, she left for the kitchen, since she was up she could study some of the texts they recovered and what would a midnight study session be without a midnight snack. Walking through the hallway, She noticed light bleeding through the open door of Quill's room. Odd, Quill was up early but never this early. But as she walked past, she discovered that Quill wasn't up early studying maps. Nope. He was up at this ungodly hour going down on Lucius, both naked atop his bed. Tiangong dropped from her hand and hit the grown with a harsh thud.

Quill and Lucius instantly turned around to see Nova standing in the hallway. 

"Um,-"

"Ah Nova, well you see-" The duo frantically talked over each other but Nova was stunned, mostly that she hadn't figured this out and passed out, hitting the ground with another thud. Quill instantly started cringing with embarrassment as he glanced at the red-faced Lucius pulling Quills sheets up to cover his delicates.

"Lucius... did you not lock the door behind you?"

"Your door has a lock?" 

"Why the fuck is Nova passed out in the hallway." The duo turned from their conversation to see an explosion of fiery red hair standing in the hall with Sentry. Aila and Sentry followed their eyes from Nova to the boys in bed with each other, Quill slowly pulling a pillow over his pelvis to cover himself somewhat. The awkward silence was destroyed as Aila burst out laughing in the halls, how cackling laugh rivalling the thunder.

"Oh Quill, how exciting, I didn't know you and Lucius were courting each other." Sentry beamed, ever positive.

"Um, yeah, one moment." Quill hurried to the door, slamming it shut, Aila's laughing still roaring over everything. Quill grimaced with embarrassment, luckily Lucius came over, sheets wrapped around him like a toga, for him to lean on and hug.

"Well, I guess people figured it out."

"I guess so Birdie."


End file.
